In The Darkest Corner With The Best View
by The Red Celt
Summary: From the kinkmeme: "Kasumi/Thane, work something out of the title and the pairing. Genre and timeline is totally up to you, as long there is something between them." Kasumi and Thane, infiltrators extraordinaire, tease each other during a mission. Rated M for assassin-on-thief action. :)


It had all started innocently enough. Shepard had gone to Illium to track a merc who had information about where to find a bit of Collector intel they could use and had taken Thane and Kasumi along, since they were the two best suited for discreet tracking on the team (and probably in the galaxy). Thane was impressed with the thief's skills; she blended into the darkness as well as he did but where he was liquid smoke made flesh and deadly silence, she flirted with the shadows and played hide-and-seek with her marks. He had a hard time keeping up with her and at times lost her completely which both captivated and excited him; it had been some time since he'd met someone with even half his abilities and, in many ways, Kasumi was his match.

They'd been up on the catwalks with eyes on the target while Shepard followed on the ground when the guy had nearly made them. They had to duck into a narrow alcove with barely enough room for the two of them until Shepard gave the all-clear, which had left them stuck in there for the better part of five minutes. They had been pressed chest to chest and Thane was trying to find a comfortable position; he wound up with his thigh between her legs and their arms practically wrapped around each other. Kasumi had kept her face hidden beneath her hood (to cover a grin, he thought later) and rolled her hips slightly, almost imperceptively, against his leg. He was surprised at first but when he glanced down at her, he saw the edge of her mouth, curled up in a smirk, and decided on impulse to reciprocate. His arm shifted just enough to brush the side of her breast and he exhaled, his breath curling across the tiny distance to dance across her cheek. The fabric of her sleeve was cool and soft against the back of his neck as her wrist touched the edge of his frill and he made a soft rumbling growl. She backed off immediately and, when he looked at her in askance, she licked her finger and ticked it in the air, as though marking a point on a scoreboard. Soon afterward, Shepard radioed in the all-clear and they proceeded with the mission.

No one had any idea that anything was happening between the two of them. No one saw the way she ran her finger up his forearm as she stood at his shoulder during a debriefing, or his foot rubbing up and down her calf under the mess hall table. When they retired to their respective quarters, there was no question of following her—it would undermine the unspoken rules of their game to give in. Any time they went out on a mission they would tease each other relentlessly, invisibly, the closer to getting caught the better. If she could find a way to lean against his hip while in cover that was fine, but if he did the same to her right under Shepard's nose that earned him a point. If they could get the other to gasp or moan or otherwise 'blow their cover,' that was an automatic point and the game stopped until the next time they met. It made missions that would otherwise have been a waste of their abilities much more entertaining. If his reckoning was accurate, they were tied at the moment.

This outing they were on right now was a little more interesting than most; they were on the Citadel tracking a pair batarian slavers who had supposedly picked up a survivor from a colony recently hit by the Collectors and Shepard wanted to get him back to his family. While Thane admired the Commander's idealism, he didn't understand why they were taking the time to do this when a much greater threat loomed, but he had sworn to follow her orders and wasn't about to complain about the opportunity to continue the game with Kasumi. They were up in the darkened catwalks near the ceiling again, watching the batarians as they made their ponderous way through the shopping district to their base of operations, which was supposed to be in a warehouse somewhere. The mission would begin in earnest as soon as they could nail down their base, but until then they were in surveillance mode.

"Status?" Kasumi's voice was brushed silk in his comm link.

"Same."

She sighed and, a few moments later, appeared above him. She was perched on a beam with one leg drawn up against her chest and the other dangling next to him. Without taking his eyes off the targets, he wrapped his fingers around her calf and stroked the back of her knee. He felt her muscles tense; she made no sound, but he was determined. His fingers lightly massaged her long, firm leg and worked slowly up her thigh in the most overt display either of them had dared thus far. His heart beat faster and he could feel her pulse in the artery that lay just beneath the skin of her inner thigh as he moved ever closer, but when he was mere inches from his goal she pulled her leg back up and crept along the beam until she was directly over the Zakera sales floor.

"They're moving," she said and he swore her voice was lower and huskier than normal. He couldn't help a small smile from curling his lips at that small slip. He melted into the shadows and moved parallel to her as she stalked the batarians, and he knew the little extra tilt to her hips and shoulders was for his benefit. He discreetly opened the panels of his jacket to expose a strip of his torso almost to the waistband of his pants.

She dropped from the beam and hung from her arms for a moment with an exaggerated stretch before dropping silently onto the catwalk next to him. Her eyes glinted when they lit on his chest, and he could practically feel her gaze as it dragged down his body. His breath caught in his throat, but he made no sound—they were still tied, and he was determined to change that.

"Status?" Shepard this time.

"Talking to the salarian gamer," Kasumi replied, backing up into Thane and leaning her head back against his shoulder. He pulled her hood aside and blew lightly into her ear, and the small shivers that sent through her made him want to see how much further the game would go this time. Her fingers toyed with the bottom edge of his jacket and he slid his own joined digits up the back of her thigh to the cleft of her ass.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Shepard muttered. "All right, let me know when they start up again."

"Aye aye," Thane replied, his fingers questing forward just a fraction between her legs. She pushed her hips against him, urging him on, but before he could really get going she gave a frustrated huff and pushed away from him.

"They're on the move, Shep. Toward Dark Star."

"On them."

She palmed open a door that led into what was probably a storage room and, as soon as they were both inside, she backed into the wall and pulled him against her body, her hands snaking under his jacket to touch the cool scales on his back. He allowed himself one moment to bend down and inhale the scent of her, heavily laced with pheromones, before backing away from her, licking his finger slowly (and absolutely _loving_ the way her eyes locked onto his tongue) and ticking the air between them. She scowled, then that melted into a playful grin as he opened the door back onto the catwalks.

They found their quarry again—the bastards were certainly taking their time, but at least they seemed to be more or less on track now—and resumed the hunt. Thane led this time, and was acutely aware of Kasumi's proximity as they moved through the darkness together. Their targets sat down at a corner booth with a third batarian and the three of them were talking about something, exchanging datapads back and forth.

"Status?" Shepard prompted.

"Looks like they're in a meeting," Kasumi said. "Might be awhile." That was directed at Thane, and he caught her meaning immediately. She came up behind him, fit her body as close to his as she could, and dragged her hands down his sides to his hips, then around front just along the edge of his groin. She teased there for a moment, then scratched lightly up along his stiffening member. He bowed his head and groaned softly and Kasumi withdrew at the sound, moving over to the railing overlooking the club. He cursed silently; he'd blown their cover and normally that would mean the game was over for now, but the weeks of teasing had built up too much during this mission for him to let it go this easily. He slipped over next to her and a quiet moan escaped her lips as he drew her close, pushed back her hood, and licked her neck.

"Mic off," she whispered just low enough that Shepard couldn't hear, and he obeyed. Their targets were still busy. Excellent.

He spun her around, took her face in his hands, and kissed her thoroughly. She tasted like nothing he'd ever tasted before, her tongue twining with his own as she opened his jacket fully and explored his body with an abandon that set his blood on fire. He slid one hand down to the small of her back and the other to her breasts to caress and squeeze them while he swallowed her breathy moans and answered with his own. He ground his hips into hers, pushing her back against the railing, and she could feel his hard length against her lower belly through his pants. She reached down to undo his fly and groaned when she couldn't blindly figure out the clasps. He chuckled, a deep vibrato that made her shudder and her nipples harden inside her suit, and quickly freed his cock, touching himself slowly, daring her to take over. Her fingers curled around his and she let him show her how he liked it before nudging his hand away so she could stroke the ridged length of him, and he buried his face in her neck to muffle his moans. She reached down between her legs and Thane discovered that her suit was . . . very accommodating when she released a clasp and the crotch opened slightly.

"That's an interesting alteration," he murmured, kissing the edge of her jaw and making her breath catch. "Practical?"

"Depends on your definition of practical," she quipped and guided his hand to the slick, warm, moist skin between her legs. He stroked her seam and slipped two fingers between her folds, rubbing the full length before focusing his attention on the firm nub near the front. She threw her head back, her eyes closed, mouth slack with pleasure. Her knees trembled as he brought her closer to the brink, but she stopped him before she could reach the point of no return. With a sly grin, she led him away from the railing to the wall where the shadows were thicker, but their targets were still in sight. _Please, keep talking,_ he prayed, somewhat hesitant to attach any specific deity's name to such a selfish prayer.

Before he knew it, they were kissing again, and she propped her booted foot up on the railing to open herself up to him. He took his cock in hand and pressed the head against her entrance, her arms around his neck, the plea silent but clear on her face. With a restraint honed over decades of practice, he pushed inside her inch by agonizing inch as she gripped his jacket tightly in her fists. When their hips met and he was fully sheathed within her he kissed her parted lips again, catching the lower one between his teeth and sucking on it lightly. She whimpered and jerked her hips, trying to get him to move, but he didn't, not yet. This was a moment to savor, to file away in his eidetic memory banks for later review, and he didn't intend to waste a second of it.

"Status?" came Shepard's bored question.

Thane switched on his mic just long enough to respond, "Same," before returning to Kasumi. He drew himself out of her slowly, their breath hitching and gasping, then thrust fast and hard back inside her warm depths. Her hand flung out, scrabbling for purchase on the wall as he moved within her, his ridges rubbing deliciously against that sweet spot on the front of her walls. Neither of them would last long, but then that didn't matter—the foreplay had been so long in the making, and neither of them wanted to draw this out anymore. He made a fist in her hair and braced his other hand against the wall as he thrust against her, the pressure spreading out from his sternum to his knees as he neared climax and from the way Kasumi's inner muscles were tightening around him he knew she had to be close, too.

"Thane . . . oh god . . ." She set her teeth on his shoulder but didn't bite down, her voice stifled against his scales as her hips bucked against his and the orgasm tore through her. The sensation of her walls fluttering erratically around him was too much and sent him over the edge, spilling inside her with a grunt and one last jerking thrust before relaxing against her. She tilted her face up to his and kissed him, running her tongue across his lips, and he pulled out of her with a sigh.

They put their clothes back in order and were just in time to see the meeting down below breaking up. Their marks stood up and headed toward the warehouse district, and Kasumi opened her comm channel to say so, trying to mask her breathlessness. Thane was fairly sure that Shepard hadn't picked up on it, though. Kasumi winked at him and ticked off another point for herself, then Thane did the same.

They were still tied, but that was just fine by him.

For now.


End file.
